talesofthequadfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes 2016
As per usual, chaps, please enter your quotes into the right section. If anybody would get the joke, stick it into 'General Interest'; if only you and a group of friends would get it, pop it into 'In-Jokes'. Feel free to create new sub-headings for your class, I would have put them in except I didn't have the booklet am a lazy shit :3 TalesOfTheQuad.wikia.com would like to remind you to ACTUALLY FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ABOVE PLEASE. Some quotes which make no sense to the general population have been moved to the In-Jokes section, in the faint hopes that they make sense to SOMEBODY. Likewise, only in-jokes should be put in the in-jokes section. Add in quotes under whichever titles you think it fits. If you need to make a new subheading, e.g for a specific class, please use Sub-Heading 2 as otherwise the contents system will screw up. Also add your course if it's not here To avoid confusion as well, I suggest using a semicolon to differentiate quotes that are related Session 1 Courses Animal Psychology Computer Animation I love the sound of children screaming- Rebecca Mmm I love playing with balls - Seamus (and various others) How do I make a universe?! - Seamus AAAGH render you chicken fried fuck! -Rebecca Have you heard of the band Oingo Boingo? It's by Danny Elfman, the guy who makes music for Burton films. They have a lot of weird songs. Search up little girls! Actually, no, don't... - Rebecca Apparently, the makers of Surgeon Simulator have developed a Donald Trump Simulator - Rebecca Stimulator? - Maghnus That's a big British woman - Maghnus I love seals- they're like ocean doggies! - Rebecca Get loads of drugs, eat your sleep and don't do your school - Rebecca I don't just randomly stroke people Rebecca - Aislinn Putin daughter says: Eat Uranium daily! - Rebecca on Whiteboard Dr Booty? Is that Kim Kardashian's plastic surgeon? - Eoin I don't give into peer pressure when it's about alcohol or drugs, only when it's about hat taking - Eoin Astronomy Give it a shtir there, Cormac - Darragh There are child Sportalians here now so obviously the condom machines didn't work - Sarah I'm always dying on the inside - Kacper You pounded it, there's no coming back - Alex I'm a Somali pirate - Diarmuid Pluto is about the size of America and isn't America pretty much Earth - Brian I love the way your face is pink and shiny - Lisa Are you sexually attracted to chocolate? - Sarah There's clever, then there's CAT, then there's them - Ava (in reference to Summer Scholars) What do you call when a person tries to run away from a city full of velociraptors? ... escape velocity! - Alex The skirts were short and there were lots of Nazis - Eoghan It's called being a Jew... Oh wait, no -Sarah And she just popped out a sprog, as you do - Lauren I am your Daddy. You will now call me Daddy - David What do you call the thrusting of your marbles, asked Fionn. I'm fairly sure it's called rape, replied Alex My ego...fuck, I don't know - Sarah I don't think latex can handle being spacetimed - Eoghan I don't stare at man - David I feel like I'm in Auschwitz -Kacper This is the last time you can pound me in study - Brian I felt bad for a leaf yesterday....I was eating it - Lauren No one cares about naked people in Australia - Sarah .... I do - Diarmuid Japan is so weird - Eoghan, giggling to himself I still have a dongle - Lauren There's a waistcoat under this varsity - Ciara I liked constellations because I got to try - Ava I'm being assaulted by a yoghurt - Sarah Diarmuid (a Cork man) and an Arab man are walking in a desert. The Arab man stops, turns to Diarmuid and says "I'm going to build a city here". Diarmuid replies "Do boii" - Kevin (Sarah's boyfriend) They have rabies in France - Eoghan Can i have a go on your tiny one - Sarah (to David) You've got to know your ex's - Eoghan Just say spandex and balls - David And, like, this guy was gay for Jesus - Sarah Criminology: comparing Ctyi to the Irish prison system - Eoghan Pounding from a far, long distance pounding - Sarah Biotechnology Paleo people aren't human - Gavin Don't blame Trump for TB - Elizabeth Friends are food; either lonely or a cannibal - Ciara He dresses like a conspiracy theorist - Ciara Maths Experience How can Henry please both his girlfriend and his boss at the same time? - Travelling Salesman video Given Kate, what is the probability of scumbag? One. - Darragh I may not be likeable, but I'm definitely memorable - Padraig S Proof or Pull? - Louis I want to see your Euler line - Kate This is why we need to kill ALL the vegans - Padraig S Who d'you want to kill? GHOST BUSTERS - Liam That's...almost great - Padraig C That's even less right than the last one! - Padraig C What's your favourite part of the course so far? The girls. - anonymous evaluation form response Winner winner, chicken dinner - 21 Jimmy your hemisphere - Padraig C; Is that a technical term? - James Just bang it out yourself - Padraig C Stars and bars, or plugs and holes - Padraig C; These sound like the names of really bad pornos - Kate I will fight any man here. And Darragh - Dylan Medicine "Americans are weird" -Mat *points at cardiogram* "And finally, the beat drops." -Mat "What do you call this heartbeat rhythm?" "A mess." "Fruit juice, you wouldn't understand." -everyone "This is Bob and he is just a brain stem" -Ed *a wild comic sans appears on the presentation* "Well that's slightly terrifying"-Mat "Living is a fatal disease" - Owen "Ok...." - Orlaith "Forget about the Kuru for a sec, is cannibalism ok? " - Gwen "Well it would probably damage your social life" - Nathan Write, Act, Perform "Mershed Perterters" - Liadh, Taylor "I have a thing for Andrews" - Larisa "Mel Gibson plays himself in Mad Max. He's a very angry man." - Andrew General Interest "GLORY TO JOHN!" Students Teenage Mutant Ninja Titties - Rebecca *Makes chicken noises* - Rebecca Chicken periods make the best cake - Louise Kinky seagull 2k16 - Rebecca + Iosaf Master gave Dobby cocks! - Thomas Pon pon pon is like lsd.mp4 - Rebecca Wake me up inside - Eimear Master wakes Dobby up inside - Thomas Hi ho hi ho from snow white makes me think of prostitues on weed - Rebecca My sexuality is on top. As long as I'm on top it doesn't matter what's underneath me. Man, woman, small animal - Jordan I don't care about humanity. Unless it's underneath me - Jordan Who do you have to blow to get these prices reduced - Iosaf (at gamestop) Have fun with Fiona - John RA; You too - Rebecca How many times do I have to say I don't like balls until people stop offering them to me? - Eimea Can I tickle your chin? - Eimear I always have fetishes for everything including John - Eimear I love Nooting - Louise Fergal is the embodiment of Donegal - Liadáin Because the universe exists - Liadáin Kinkshame me Pádraig - Eimear Let's all shift Colm - Eimear Prepare to get jacked off - Liam Don't bite the gift horse that feeds you - Oisín I despise you, in a kind way - Tomás And the uncertainty principle states...uh....penis - Liam Carbon is my fish - Tomás Come up to my room, Dylan, and we'll push it out - Darragh That's a quote! -Rory TAs/TIs/RAs In-Jokes Spontaneous! - Liadáin Purple - Diarmuid + Alex It's good. - Billy + Luan ~~Risk in Alan's room~~ Don't touch my Africa- Luan My favourite colour is Africa- Luan The blue mans Africa- Luan Don't fuck up my Asia- billy I'm gonna fuck you right in the Asia- ruari THIS IS WHOPPER- Luan Fuck this up- Luan to billy every turn My knowledge of history starts at 1444// what important event happened in 1444?// the game Europa Universalis IV starts- ruari and Alan I've always wanted to be a city-state- Alan Oh wow the blacks are really comin in there- Luan *sarcasm* I'm gonna do good- Alan You are the most subtly savage person I have ever met, Alan - Luan That's my Middle East rip'd- Luan Session 2 Courses General Interest Students TAs/TIs/RAs In-Jokes